Beyond the Horizon
by RyuuRanger
Summary: Join the adventures of a young princess, a mysterious red mage, a grumpy black mage, a timid white mage, a foul-mouthed dancer, a silent soldier, and a mischevous fighter. A Fire Emblem AU fic with FFT elements.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fire Emblem or anything from Final Fantasy Tactics. It is owned by Nintendo and Square-Enix.

This is a Fire Emblem AU fic. Most of this story will have FFT elements in it, like job classes and whatnot. All of the characters in this fic are my OCs. I hope you enjoy it.

The rain kept falling against the windows of Gertle's tavern. Man, this place was like home, what with the dysfunctional family and all.

"TOUCH ME AGAIN, AND I'LL STAB YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT!"

That was Miranda, the dancer of our group. She had a fine, sexy body and was bad-tempered to boot. Her previous job was a thief, but she had gotten to used too dancing so much, she changed it to a dancer.

But she still had her bad habits, like lock picking and stabbing people's eyes out. Damn.

And then there was Rennelle, our white mage. She was shy and soft-spoken. She didn't have much confidence in herself. But she was a damn good healer.

Bort was our black mage. He never really was one for having fun, what with him but a grumpy-assed bastard and all. His spells were really helpful in a pinch.

The person that Miranda was screaming at was Raul, our skirt-chasing knight. He had tried to ask her out on a date and 'accidentally' touched her breast. It didn't go so well with Miranda.

Our soldier, Gile, was the only sane man in our group. He was the only one that kept us in line. Aside from me, that is. He was a beast in the battlefield.

And then there's me, Kasumi, the fighter. My blades were like my second arms and they've seen their share of blood. Of course, there were days I longed to be at peace from all the violence.

But unfortunately, that was not to be the case that day.

We were sitting at the tables as usual, talking about some random things. Miranda was dancing on top of another table, getting the usual reactions from our male patrons.

Suddenly, the door was swung open and a girl with light blue hair rushed inside, her face looked so pale.

Michy, the red mage, was behind her. Michy was a special case. He had been here since Gertle first opened up the tavern. His support magic was powerful, and I mean powerful. His defense and attack spells gave his former teammates the power to overwhelm the bandits that were attacking Cauldia Village.

I stood up as Miranda stopped dancing and jumped off the table. "Who is that girl?" She asked me.

"Gee, I don't know, Miranda. Why don't go ask Michy?" I gave out a sarcastic reply. She glared at me and stormed towards Michy.

Bort just snorted in response. "That woman should mind her own damn business." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, dear." Rennelle twiddled her thumbs. "I do hope she's all right."

I stood up and went upstairs after Michy and the mystery woman, ignoring a snubbed Miranda who was muttering curses under her breath.

I approached the door of the room that they went into and placed my ear against it.

"Michy, you know very well that we're in no position to help her."

"Vargas, you don't understand! Her people have been slaughtered and she's seeking for her father! We have to help her!"

Vargas was one of the senior members of the tavern. He was also one of Gertle's friends and a pretty good paladin to boot too.

I had never seen Michy so upset like this. He was always so calm and collected, not even when Miranda insulted him in front of his face.

This was serious. I had to know more. I leaned closer to the door, trying my best to hear what they were saying.

"All right, fine. Have it your way. But she can't do this with just you, Michy, no matter how good your magic is." Vargas said.

"But where am I supposed to get a party? All the other ones left the tavern years ago!" My heart jumped at that remark. Michy couldn't be talking about us. We hadn't gotten a mission in months!

Suddenly, the door gave way and I fell onto the floor. I looked up and saw the surprised face of Michy and the grinning face of Vargas.

"There's your 1st party member, Mich." Vargas chuckled.

"Kasumi?" Michy asked. "What are you doing here?" His voice didn't contain a hint of anger, just curiosity.

"I'm sorry, Michy. Miranda just demanded me that I eavesdrop on you guys." I lied, hoping that Michy wouldn't rat me out to her.

"Never mind. Now that you're here, how would you and the others like to go on a mission?" Michy asked me.

"For real? A mission? We've haven't had one in ages!" I shouted in joy. This was great news! Finally, we were going on an adventure!

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you to Sarine." He motioned towards the blue-haired girl. She was sitting on the bed, with a blank look on her face.

"Hi, there. The name's Kasumi, but you can call me Sumi." I greeted. She looked at me curiously and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you very much." She stood up and shook my hand. I smiled back.

"Now that the greetings are out of the way, can you go and tell the others of the good news?" Vargas reminded us.

Michy suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs. "C'mon, Kasumi!" I nearly fell on the steps, but managed to regain my footing.

As soon as Michy arrived at the dining room, everyone surrounded us and began demanding answers.

As always, Gile knew exactly what to say.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

It worked every time.

Michy stood on a soapbox and began explaining about Sarine's dilemma. Soon as Michy finished, we were huddled around in a circle.

"Did you hear that? That Sarine girl is looking for her father, and if we find him, we'll get paid handsomely! I can't to buy that new dress!" Miranda as always, was thinking about herself.

"But what if gets too dangerous?" Rennelle stated the obvious. "I don't want anyone to get hurt…"

"Rennelle, the things we do are filled with danger." Bort snapped. "We'll be fine."

"Ah, the lovely beauties of the world are calling me," Raul sang with joy before he was silenced by a flying high heel thrown by Miranda.

"When does the mission start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. For right now, we get some rest and we'll be ready in the morning." Michy stated and left the room.

I decided to take Michy's advice and went upstairs to my room to rest.

Tomorrow would be our first mission and I would be ready for it. And I would find more about Sarine…

TBC.

Don't worry, people. I'll be back from my cruise in Mexico.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the concepts of Fire Emblem nor Final Fantasy Tactics.

We were now on a mission. A mission to find information on Sarine's father. I was among the party that was led by Michy. Miranda kept complaining along the damn way.

"STOP TOUCHING ME, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

"I CANNOT HELP IT! MY HANDS ARE CURSED!"

Once again, Raul was trying to hit on Miranda. It wasn't working. I looked back to Rennelle, who was wiping the sweat off her forehead. Looks like the sun wasn't doing any wonders for her…

Bort was being his usual grumpy self and Gile was being stoic as usual.

"Kasumi?" Sarine asked me.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you getting hurt on my account."

"Are you kidding? I've been doing this since I was in my teens." I boasted. "Bandits are nothing to me!"

"Says the girl who kept running from that perverted thief on our-" I silenced Bort by hurling a rock at his face.

Michy sighed. "Can you please stop with the childish nonsense?" He shook his head.

Soon, we arrived at the town of Nilburgh. There was an old man who had lots of info.

Michy told us to wait outside while he spoke with the informant. Like he didn't need to tell us twice.

As soon as he left, Miranda went off to shop, and Raul went off to find some sweet women to woo.

Gile had gone off to buy us some weapons, and Bort and Rennelle went off to the magic shop.

I was alone with Sarine, not like I could do any lewd thing to her, since I was a girl. She was staring off into space, her eyes glazed.

"Sarine? You ok?" I tapped her shoulder gently. She snapped out of it and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Are you ok? You were staring out into space there."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about my father…" Her face fell at the mention of her father. "I'm worried… What if he's hurt… or worse?"

"Don't worry, Sarine." I comforted her. "I'm sure he's fine. Besides, If anything happens, we've got your back!"

Just then, a loud scream pierced the air. "What was that?" Sarine stood up.

"Trouble." I clenched my teeth and pulled out my blades. "Stay here." I ran off towards the direction of the scream.

I stopped to see a group of bandits ganging up on a young woman. "C'mon, baby." He grinned lecherously at her. "We just want a little fun!"

"I doubt she wants to play with scum like you," I growled out, getting their attention. "Let her go, now."

"You and what army, babe?" The leader snorted.

He got his answer by a jeweled knife landing in his shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain. "FUCK!"

"Dammit, I missed." Miranda cursed as she walked beside me. "I was aiming for his crotch."

"HALT, FOUL VILLAIN!" Raul emerged from my right as he brandished his new sword. "I will not allow you to taint this woman with your evil!"

"Are you all right, Kasumi?" Rennelle asked as she ran up behind, Bort and Gile following behind.

"I'm fine. The lady, on the other hand, needs help." I pointed to the trembling young woman, whose clothes were in disarray.

"Enough of this! Let's kill them all!" Roared a bandit.

"Listen up, boys! We will kill the men, but LEAVE the girls in one piece." The leader pulled out the knife from his shoulder and licked the blood off. "ATTACK!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU ASSHOLE!" Miranda screamed at him.

With that, the battle began.

Bort began casting a Fire-2 spell, covering the enemies with a blanket of flames. Gile was hacking and slashing at the bandits around him.

Meanwhile, Raul was doing a damn good job with his opponents. He dodged a swipe from the first bandit and swung his sword across his abdomen, leaving a deep gash. The bandit groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

The second bandit rushed at him, axe raised to cut his head clean off. Raul, however, anticipated the attack and slashed his neck, slicing his head off.

Miranda was being chased by a lecherous bandit. "C'mere, babe! I just wanna sniff your dress!" He chuckled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Miranda turned around and kicked him in the groin, causing him to double over. She grabbed her knife and stabbed him in the butt. "AAAAARGH!" The bandit yelped in pain and stumbled off.

Miranda then spun around and began to dance in such a sensual way that it caught most of the bandits' attention.

Rennelle began to cast Cure on Gile and Protect on the rest of us. She looked at the leader, who was too busy watching Miranda's dance.

I gripped my blades and ran head on towards them. Not even bothering to look, I swung and swung, blood hitting my face as they fell down dead.

Miranda stopped dancing and hurled her other knife at the leader's eye. "GAAAAAH!" The leader held his face in pain as he thrashed around on the ground.

Michy ran out onto the battlefield, with Sarine in tow. "Kasumi! What happened?" He called out.

I told him about the situation with the nearly raped woman and the bandits. Michy nodded as he rushed towards the woman, who was hiding behind a pile of boxes.

Sarine ran towards me and hugged me. "Oh, Kasumi! I was worried about you!"

"Hey, I'm fine! Those losers weren't nothing!" I was reluctant to return the hug, but Sarine felt so warm, so soft…

What the hell was I thinking? I don't like her THAT way! I shoved those thoughts away as Michy began to escort the woman away from the scene of carnage.

I looked around as Miranda grabbed her knives and adjusted her skirt. Gile and Raul were polishing their weapons, Rennelle was cleaning the blood off of her robes, Boyt was taking some gold from their bodies.

I sighed. Today was a long day. Sleep would be welcoming right now. I headed back towards the inn, with Sarine on my arm.

TBC…


End file.
